Cant be remembered
by missheather91
Summary: Diva and Saya have a cousin. The only thing is that Saya doesnt know about her, and Diva does. When their cousin, Memphis, wakes up from her long sleep, who's side will she be on? What will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: alright so this is my first story that i've ever really put on this cite so please read it and feel free to give your opinion and i really hope you enjoy it and yeah. i loved the series. o and this is placed this at the time only a few days after Saya killed her father, but nothing else has happened. so thats where we're at. thanks for reading it!)**

Chapter 1

"Memphis…." I hear and quickly wake up. I don't know where I am as I feel outwards towards the darkness. I realize then that I am trapped and I quickly start to panic. At this point, I am wide awake and wondering where I heard that voice that woke me up. I frantically start clawing at the wall and found that layers of it would peel off.

I continue to work at the walls when I suddenly hear, "Memphis. It's time to wake up." Which makes me much more hurried to get out of the cramped place. It was the same person who was calling to me before. I know this, but I don't know how. It is then that I black out.

I wake up in a secluded forest, with no one around. I'm not sure how I long it took me to get out, or if I even got out myself. I look back to see that I have come out of a cocoon. I don't want to believe it, even though I know that must be where I was. It is as big as I am, at least, I think it is. I try to stand and immediately fall over, feeling dizzy. I try it again, leaning against a tree this time, thirsting like nothing I've ever felt before.

I stand successfully this time and realize that my hair is extremely long, and black. I also notice that I am naked. "Hello there Memphis. You're looking beautiful today." It was not the same voice that I'd heard in the cocoon, but it surprised me. I heard it and I quickly turn around, to see a man behind me. He has blonde hair and looks generally like a very eccentric man. For some reason, I don't feel strange that I have nothing on, in front of him. He is wearing a very interesting, and feminine blue outfit. I don't recognize him and I soon see that he knows that I don't know who he is. "Memphis, do you not know who I am? Did you really forget me while you were asleep?" He looks a bit disappointed when he says this.

I just nod, not knowing how to tell him that I don't know him. "Darling, don't you remember? I am Diva's chevalier." He tells me, which just confuses me more. What is a chevalier? "Memphis, don't tell me you forgot everything." I just continue to stare at him and he suddenly pulls me into a hug. I don't understand why he does this, so I just stand there, not knowing how to react. "Let me tell you then. My name is Nathan, and I am your cousins chevalier. I'll explain more later, when we get home and can help this situation more."

He said this and started dressing me in clothing that looked foreign to me. I didn't know anything. I remembered that I was awake and living life at one time, but I didn't remember who I was or what I was supposed to be doing. I didn't even really remember who I was, besides my name. I had absolutely no idea what I was getting myself into by letting Nathan take me with him. I didn't know anything.

I followed Nathan blindly, trusting that he knew who I was, trusting that he knew things about me, and trusting that he would tell me all I needed to know. He took me through a place that I realized, immediately, must be a town….or city…but these were so big. I didn't think that cities could ever be this big, and there were what I thought were cars. The last time I'd seen cars, they had just been beginning. These were small memories that were coming back, but only very small pieces in what I knew would be my very long journey. Nathan led me to a huge building that had all sorts of stuff inside. It looked like all of the stuff, except the growing vegetation, was very old. This must be an up to date museum, I figured.

"Darling Memphis, stay here please." Nathan said to me. It was the first thing he had said since the woods, and I listened to him, in awe at the things around me. I don't think he realizes it, but I can hear Nathan talking to somebody. "Hey, big brother. Guess who woke up finally?" Nathan says to the man. I look over very quickly to see what this man looks like. He is not quite as tall as Nathan and has very dark hair, a dark beard to match it, and an almost stocky build. I'm not sure who this man is, other than that he is Nathans older brother, but somehow, this man looks much more menacing than Nathan, and I would soon find out that menacing was under stating how he really was.

**(A/N: thank you again for reading and please review! anything is appreciated. if you want me to continue the story, i have more to put up but yeah, let me know if you want me to put up more because i wont unless anybody wants me to. thanks XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: This is the second chapter and i already had it written so im just posting it. i also have 3 more chapters so far. im sorry they're so short but i didnt know where else to cut them off at so yeah, this is how they are. but please read and review. thanks again!)**

Chapter 2

"She's awake already? I expected Diva to wake up at least a few days before her." The man says quietly. I wonder if this man knows my name because he doesn't seem to. "It's been a long time since she was last up and I was hoping that Diva would be able to fill her in, but as long as she's awake now, maybe we could use this to our advantage." This man, I can tell already, knows about me and what I am. I know I am not human, or I would not have come out of that cocoon, but other than that, I have no memory of who and what I am.

"Amshel, big brother, I'm not sure she remembers anything. Memphis didn't even know who I was when I went to check on her." Yet again, Nathan seems upset that I can't remember anything from before the cocoon. In all honesty, I'm surprised I even remember that much myself. "We're going to have to explain a lot to her if we want her to be on our side. You remember what happened before, when we didn't tell her enough and how she-" Nathan seems frantic to explain his point, but Amshel cuts him off.

"Yes I know Nathan. I think we should only explain a little bit at a time, and maybe her memories will start coming back, and as long as they aren't from _that time_ then I think we should be alright." What was, that time? Why doesn't this man, Nathan's big brother, Amshel, want me to remember it? What happened then? So many questions flood my brain as Nathan walks over to me. I look at him with a confused look on my face.

"You were listening, weren't you Memphis?" He asks with a grin on his face. I wonder if he knew it the whole time or just realized it now. I nod and he just shakes his head. "I should've known that your abilities would kick in sooner than was expected. I guess it happens after a sleep as long as yours." I'm still very much confused about everything that he's talking about. "Now Memphis, if you're going to live here, with us, then you're going to start having to talk." He tells me this as if he's my father.

"Alright." I say, trying not to give in to these questions that are my thoughts. He seems a little bit confused as to why I'm not talking more, so I figure I can at very least make small talk. "So is Amshel your big brother?" I ask, not knowing what else to ask, that would be reasonable.

"Yes, you could say that. We're brothers by blood. But we weren't always." He explains and even though I don't understand it, I pretend I do. "So darling, what else do you want to know? I mean, there must be hundreds of questions you want to ask." He encourages me to ask the questions that I seek answers for, which, in all honesty, surprises me. I didn't really expect him to want to answer any questions.

"How long have I been asleep? Why was I in a cocoon? What am I?" These were the first questions that I had when I woke up so I figured I would ask those first, and if I couldn't get any more answers now, then I would figure them out for myself later. He didn't seem shocked by my questions so I guessed that he was going to at least answer a few of them.

He was about to answer when I felt a sudden pain from the thirst that I felt earlier flare back up. I groaned and fell to the ground from the pain. "Are you thirsty Memphis? I didn't even ask when I found you earlier and I apologize for that." The thirst was growing as Nathan crouched down towards me. "Here darling, you can drink my blood for now. We'll have to get you a chevalier of your own soon or it could be a problem in the future." He said this and showed his neck to me. I don't know what happened. It was almost like instinct after that, I opened my mouth and sunk my teeth into him.

The blood was nothing like anything I'd ever tasted before. It was deliciously sweet and amazing. I kept drinking it and drinking it until he finally spoke up. "Alright, I'm sorry to tell you, but you have to stop." I then pulled away, not wanting to hurt this kind man to much. " I know your thirst isn't gone but that's all I can give you right now. I promise that we'll find someone suitable for you." I nodded, wiping my mouth clean with my arm. The sleeves were short so I just used my arm instead of my clothes.

My outfit was almost like the ones I used to wear. It jus had shorter sleeves and was a little less formal. I remember that I used to wear clothing that would probably be old fashioned. Nathan then got up, and was about to finally answer some of my questions when a man with blonde hair walked into the room. "Who is this girl?" He asked and I stood up, not feeling dizzy, like I did before. He looked down at my arm, and saw the blood on it. I quickly hid it, in shame of my impulsive decision. I wasn't sure why I was ashamed of it, but I felt like it was unnatural for anybody to be drinking somebody else's blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This girl is named Memphis. She's Diva's cousin." The man looked angry, although he was very beautiful even then. It didn't matter if he was angry at me or not. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you brother. The only ones that knew about her were Amshel and I. He told me not to tell anyone." So this man was Nathan's brother too? Why was I being kept a secret from brothers of Nathan's? I then noticed something on the white suit that the man wore. It was a beautiful blue rose and I started walking towards him, in awe of the amazing color. I'd never seen a blue rose before. He backed away like I was some kind of monster, and that hurt me inside.

"This girl may be Diva's cousin, but that doesn't mean that you need to share your blood with her. If she starves because she doesn't find a human then that is her fault. Where is her chevalier?" The man asked, clearly very upset with his brother. I wondered how big of a deal I really was. What was so special about me anyway? What would be so special about me that secrets had to be kept?

"Come, Soloman, be reasonable." So this man's name was Soloman. "She has no chevalier. Her last one was alive a few days ago but I'm sad to say that he was killed. It seems that Saya's blood is deadly to Memphis as well. It doesn't make any sense because Memphis doesn't have any siblings, so no blood should effect her, but Saya just seems to be special." Nathan kept talking and the more that the two brothers talked, the more confused I was. Soon enough I could no longer take it.

"Stop." That was the first word that I said. I knew I could get the answers if I wanted them, and I wanted them now. "What is a chevalier? Why did I have one? Who is this Saya person and why did she kill mine? I don't understand and I can't stand not knowing anything." I had gotten much louder than when I started and the two men looked like they were shocked that I had spoken so suddenly. I didn't really care though. I just needed to know what was going on.

"Memphis, is it?" Soloman spoke up. I nodded, waiting for an answer. "You are a-" He was just about to answer an important question when Amshel cleared his throat. I was so upset with Amshel just now that I thought I might burst.

"Soloman, you're not allowed to tell this girl anything. It does not matter what your opinion about us keeping this secret from you. That does not give you the allowance to do whatever you want with our little experiment." Amshel said. Experiment! Is that all I was? Nothing more than a stupid little experiment? He walked towards us and I backed away, taken aback by what he had said. I was not just an experiment. "We're trying to see if she is at all like Saya, who forgot everything. We want to see if Memphis will regain her memory quickly, or if it will come in phases. Saya does not remember anything yet, but I'm sure she will soon."

"Who is this Saya person?" I asked again, feeling the need to know something now. " I need to at least know that. I shouldn't have to just do whatever you tell me to and not know anything!" I was yelling now because I was so angry. Every time somebody got close to telling me anything today, another person always interrupted. "And who is this Diva, that everyone here seems to know about?"

"Memphis," Amshel started, and I hoped now that I would finally get some answers. "Diva is your cousin, as you already well know. We are her protectors, her chevaliers. So that question is answered for you now, is it not?" I nodded, pressing him to proceed. "Saya is Diva's sister, she tries to kill us, tried to kill you, and successfully killed you chevalier, Damen."

**(A/N: i just want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. it means so much to me that you guys are. :) i know the chapters arent very long and i apologize. but there is much more to come so please keep reading and letting me know of your opinions and any advice you have for me since its my first story. Thanks! -heather)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: i dont know how you guys feel about this story so far but i am enjoying writing it. i only have one more chapter that is already written and i need to write more. i'm going to work on that today. please keep reviewing and giving wonderful advice like you guys do. :) thanks so much for the support. let me know what you think after this chapter, i'll probably post another 2 chapters tomorrow.)**

Chapter 4

It suddenly came rushing back to me. Not everything, but everything having to do with Damen.

"_DAMEN!" I yelled desperately searching the house for him. I hadn't seen him for a few days, while I had been at my Uncle Amshel's house. Diva had been good, and we had fun while I was there, so I tried to visit often, but I couldn't stay without my beloved Damen for more than a few days. _

"_Calm down, would you? I'm right in here." I heard him say from the den as I ran past it. I ran back into the room and he was just standing there. I ran up to him, grabbing him around the neck, nearly strangling him. "Ack, Memphis, you're choking me." He said and I immediately let go. He sat there, gasping for air._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry Damen. I just couldn't wait to see you." I grab him again, but much more gently this time. He leaned forward and kissed me gently. _

"_I love it when you worry about me. And I just love you in general." He says, kissing me again._

"Damen…." I remember how much he meant to me. It couldn't be true. Damen couldn't be dead. "No…" I whisper. My one and only true love. He couldn't have died. "Not again…" I was talking to myself but another memory was coming back, consuming my vision and my thoughts.

"_Hey Damen, we should go on a hike for my birthday. I know it's not very ladylike but I would really enjoy it." I asked Damen, who knew my birthday was only a few days away._

Even then, I hadn't known I was much different from normal people, other than that my body healed quickly, and that was it. Amshel hadn't told me much more than that.

_I laughed as Damen was trying to hike up the hill with a picnic basket. It was so funny that I could climb the hills and trees better than he could, even though I was a woman. I wasn't supposed to do those things, but Damen never cared. _

_He laughed too, loving to see my smile on my face. "Honey, where do you want to eat at?" He asked me and I pointed to the top of the hill. There was a tree up there that would be wonderful to eat under. He continued to climb in front of me and we got there successfully, even though it did take a while. _

_We ate our lunch, laughing and talking the whole time. It was then that he pulled out a ball that we could play catch with. "Thank you so much!" I was so excited, because I'd never really played before. "This is the best birthday ever!" But that best birthday quickly turned into a nightmare. We were playing and he was backing up when he fell off of a cliff that we hadn't seen on our way up here. _

"_DAMEN!" I screamed and quickly rushed down the side of the hill that we'd come up. He had fallen on a sharp rock and punctured his back. "Damen…" I said, hoping that he was still alive. Thankfully, he opened his eyes and was still conscious. _

"_Memphis…I'll be ok." He winced and smiled at me. I just shook my head, not having a clue what to do, until an idea popped in my head. _

"_I'll take you to Uncle Amshel. He'll know what to do." I took him as quickly as I could to Uncle and Diva. And as I thought, Amshel knew exactly what to do. I followed his instructions to giving Damen my blood. And in the end, Damen was alright, and just like me, he would no longer age. He had no chance of dying from any human. _

"It's not possible…" I whisper again, my mind pulling me out of my memory. Damen was safe. He couldn't die.

"Memphis, the person who killed Damen, your true love, was Diva's sister, Saya." Amshel said calmly.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: so i only have one chapter this time and im so sorry. i only got a chance to write only part of the next chapter. i wish i had more for you, i really do. and im sorry if it seems kinda lame in this chapter but i gotta get somewhere. the next chapter will be better. and again i apologize about the length of the chapter. i really need to start making them longer, which is what im doing with the next chapter. i love you all! thanks so much for reading! and keep reviewing please! its so encouraging! -heather)**

Chapter 5

"No." I say. I feel tears down the side of my face and my knees go weak. I know I'm starting to fall but I don't care. My only meaning of existence, Damen, died. As I fall, I feel arms wrap around me, and I look up, tears still running down my face. Nathan was holding me. I turn around and grab him tightly, and start sobbing loudly. At that point, I don't care who I am, or what I have to do. I just cry.

I start to calm down after a while and look at Amshel, who is just watching me, much like Soloman. Nathan is still holding me. "Saya, Why would she kill him? What did we ever do to her? I don't even remember her, at all." I finally ask. I need to know if there was a good reason to why she would do such a thing.

"Darling," Nathan spoke up for the first time since I'd started crying. "She did it because she thought he was friends with Amshel and she wants to kill Diva." I didn't understand. Why would Saya want to kill Diva?

"But aren't they sisters?" I ask, so confused about everything that is going on. I must have been asleep longer than I thought I had been because I know that I had to have understood the fighting before or I wouldn't have been taking part in all of this. Right? What would have been a good enough reason for them to fight to the death about?

"Yes." Soloman spoke this time, seeming much more sad than he did before. "But Diva killed the man Saya considered to be her father back when they were first discovered. Saya has wanted to kill Diva ever since." I then walked out of Nathan's arms and over to look out of the window. It was the first time I had actually looked at the sky. That seemed to be the only thing that didn't change over the time I had been asleep. All these years and it had never changed. Sure the clouds passed and they changed size and color but in the end, it was basically the same.

"I have a question. How long have I been asleep since the last time I woke up? How long had Damen been waiting for?" I ask, suddenly realizing that so much time must have passed and how lonely Damen must have been while waiting for me. I hadn't thought about it. I was being selfish and only thinking of myself.

"Memphis, it's been 52 years since you were last awake. It's the longest time that you've ever slept continuously. It's actually longer than either Saya or Diva have slept at one time." Amshel told me this and it really struck me then. The last time I had been awake, I was in the 50s. I couldn't believe I'd actually been asleep that long. And it was even harder to believe that Damen had waited for me. He had actually waited for me and was just a few days short. "Well Memphis, it's up to you how we proceed with this. You can either get Saya back, or you can help us out and just watch her. She doesn't know that you exist.

"She thought that Damen was one of Diva's chevalier and so she doesn't know about you so you could actually even spy on her for us. I would absolutely love it if you went and got involved, and acted as a normal human and fed us information. That would be the ideal solution to our little problem." Amshel wanted something of me that would be helpful for him but difficult for me. How could I be around the girl who just killed my chevalier and true love? None the less, I just nodded, hiding my true feelings from everyone around me.

"Memphis, love, are you sure you really want to? I mean, we don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do." Nathan was the only one who actually took my feelings into account. I nodded again, being sure of what I wanted to do. I HAD to do this now. I needed to find out everything I could about this Saya before I would figure out how to kill her, which was something I would do, whether Amshel wanted me to or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: i know its not very long and it took me forever to get this chapter out and im very sorry. ive been so busy and havent had much time to write. and i didnt even really end this chapter at a good time so i promise to get some more out soon. im really sorry again but thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming. :) youre truly amazing!)**

Chapter 6

It was only a short few hours before they had updated me on everything that had happened since I was last awake and filled me in on the plan of how to get me into the group with Saya and her friends. I had also found out that Saya has only one chevalier named Haji who had been with her from the very beginning. I didn't understand why she wouldn't have more than one chevalier, but maybe I would find out soon enough what was going on.

We had cut my hair to be a medium-long length so as I wouldn't be so out of place in the world today. I was in my changing room, getting into denim shorts and a colorful tank top before there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said and Nathan walked in looking a little bit concerned. I knew he only wanted the best for me, but I knew that this was something I had to do. "Don't worry Nathan, I'll be just fine. Saya won't find out who I am because I really can act. Amshel told me that was something I used to do." I told him and he just smiled.

"I should have known. That's why I am so drawn to you. You see, I produce shows for the theater house nearby here." He told me this and I was actually surprised that I didn't remember anything from that. My face was in shock after this and he realized that I wanted to remember something. "I became Diva's chevalier 46 years ago. So there's no chance that we could have met ever before. I know you want there to be memories of us, but there aren't any. We just have that connection." Nathan told me and that was something I decided to accept then and there.

According to Amshel, that had been a flaw in Saya. She wouldn't accept things from her past that she didn't like. It's true, I had killed people in the past. I hated the fact that I did so because it was not my life to take away, but I wasn't going to let it stop me from keeping the people I care about safe. The truth was that Saya was weak, and I didn't understand why.

I exited the room with Nathan and Amshel was waiting for us. Soloman wasn't there and I had a feeling it was because he didn't really like me all that much. "I'm ready." That was all I said and he just nodded. He pulled out a syringe filled with something. I didn't know what it was, but I trusted him. I mean, he'd been there for me since as long as I could remember, so far anyway, so why shouldn't I? He slowly injected me with the liquid and immediately, I started feeling dizzy and out of it. It was then that I understood what exactly it was that he had given me. It was some sort of liquid that would make me fall asleep. I really hoped that it wouldn't put me back into a long sleep, and then, my thoughts disappeared and I blacked out.

I slowly started to wake up. I didn't know how long it had been since I'd fallen asleep and I didn't recognize the world around me. I was in a room, but I wasn't quite sure where it was. I knew for a matter of fact that it wasn't in the museum with Amshel and Nathan, because this was a room I'd never seen before. I was on a ship, I realized at that time because I could feel the waves rocking it all around me. I stayed where I was, afraid to get up, since I didn't know if I would fall or not. It was then that a knock came at the door.

I didn't answer, but the door opened anyway. A woman came in, followed by a boy that looked no older than me. The woman had blonde hair and glasses and she looked very kind. The boy was almost the opposite. He was tall, and was a carrot top. He, unlike the woman beside him, looked very angry and I really didn't understand why. "You're awake." The woman said. "I'm glad, you've been out for two days. I'm Julia and this is Kai. He came to check on you with me."

I wondered why a random boy, whom I didn't even know, would do such a thing. "Where am I?" was all I asked, trying to seem as confused as possible, but I knew where I was, on a ship that inhabited Saya and Haji. Julia looked at Kai, with a look of concern, and Kai stepped forward. I could tell that they were trying to keep this as normal looking as possible because I was a "human" and couldn't know about what was going on here.

**(A/N: again, im sorry that it wasnt a long chapter and didnt end in a good conclusion or cliff hanger. i promise it'll be better next time! until next time! -heather)**


	7. Chapter 7

(**A/N: Hey guys, im way way way sorry i havent really updated in a while. its been way crazy at my house and so much has just been happening. but im hopefully gonna be writing more often now. so i know i suck for not writing and thank you guys so much for continually requesting me to keep updating or it may have been longer until i did. you guys are super amazing people! im super sorry again for not updating sooner. r&r still please! -heather)**

Chapter 7

I found out that I was on a ship, one that was being inhabited with "fishermen" but any idiot could tell that this ship was way to nice to be a fish ship. Obviously I knew exactly what was going on, on this ship and they said they would take me in. Kai didn't hear when Julia told me that Saya was going to attend a school in Vietnam and I would be attending with her. I easily figured out that they planned to leave me there permanently, but I knew that there was no way that it would be acceptable for me to do so. I would love to live a normal life, but that was not possible because I was different.

"Kai, what is Saya like?" I ask him, wondering what he thought of this killer who was on the ship. It wasn't even close to alright with me that she had killed Damen, but I knew the time would come where I could get her for what she had done. Kai just looked at me when I asked this, like he was keeping a secret and I knew he didn't truly know how much of a monster Saya truly was. He didn't realize how much she had hurt people not only now but in the past. Diva may kill humans but he was a human himself. And I kind of figured out by this point that he was probably important to Saya.

"Hm…Well, Saya is a loving and caring person. She does a lot of things that she doesn't want to do, but she does them because she loves her family. And now her only family is, our little brother Riku and I." He told me this and I knew for sure that he hadn't seen Saya for what she truly was. He hadn't seen her fight. She was ruthless, I'd only heard this from Amshel but I knew it was true. Or else she wouldn't have killed Damen, or else she wouldn't kill me if she found out about who I was. And I knew she would if she had learned about me. But I had always been a secret. Not only from Saya but from her chevalier, Haji as well.

It was getting dark when we were walking into the kitchen and I finally saw her. The dangerous being, Saya. She was smiling and laughing. Oh how disgusting that was to me. How dare she laugh and smile when she caused me so much pain. Kai must've seen the look of anger on my face because when I looked at him, he looked concerned. "Sorry, she just looks like someone I used to know." I say, making it up on the spot. "Someone who hurt me very deeply." I tell him. I know this will lead to more questions from him later, but it was at that moment that Saya looked up from a small boy whom I assumed was Riku. She smiled at me. How I hated her at that moment.

"Hello. I'm glad you're alright. I would just be devastated if you had been seriously hurt. Dr. Julia said you had only been knocked unconscious." Saya said to me and it looked like she had truly been concerned about whether I had lived or died. Although I didn't believe a word of the bull that she was saying. From what Amshel had told me, Saya didn't remember anything about her past and I was here to help her remember faster.

"Yeah, I'm very glad that nothing too bad happened. I don't know what I would do if that were the case." I told her, acting tired but still in a good mood. That was the farthest from the truth, but I had to be sure to become companions with them. It was an inside job that I came to do and I was ready to do it whole heartedly. "I'm Memphis, by the way. It's very nice to meet you guys." I smiled when I said this and they smiled back at me.

"Hi, I'm Riku." The young boy sitting next to Saya said, introducing himself. I didn't know what it was, but immediately, I could tell that something was different about this boy. He was not the same as Kai was. I would have to learn more about Riku than I thought I would have.

It was then that a man with blonde hair and blue eyes came into the room. He looked at me and then to Saya. "You guys should head to bed." He said to us. I didn't know who this man was, but Saya seemed to. Then he looked at me again, realizing that I didn't know him. "I'm David by the way. I'm Saya's caretaker." He told me then walked out of the room. I looked at Saya, who was already standing, knowing that we would have some long days ahead of us.

I went back to my room, finding that Saya's room wasn't far from mine. I easily fell asleep and I didn't know how long it had been before I was awoken again. It was Saya, in my room, waking me up. "We're leaving now. We have to go before Kai and Riku wake up." She told me this and I looked at her, confused. Why would she want to leave without her siblings? That made no sense to me. As if she read my thoughts, she answered, "I have to keep them safe."

"Alright, let's go." I said to her and I got up. We walked out to the deck of the boat, where Haji was waiting for us along with David and Julia. They didn't say a word but only looked at us, as if noticing that we looked a bit similar, but then they turned away. A helicopter floated down, loudly, from the sky and we all climbed in. It wasn't long before I looked out of the window and saw the school. The one they were planning to leave me at, and the one I was planning to leave when they did.


End file.
